The Shinobi Way
by Applepie102
Summary: Three young girls' life in the village of Konoha, this is a story about Kitah, Nika, and Rin, and how they deal with the challenges of being a kunionchi.
1. Introduction

THE SHINOBI WAY:

INTRODUCTION CHAPTER

___________________________

This is introduction chapter to my fanfiction, leave me reviews if you like :)

this is just basically introducing the characters that I'm going to be writing about..

Nikas Point of View:

I heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof, but I ignored it.

I wasn't really interested in that right now, I was more interested in the book that sat in front of me. I was studying about medical techniques because the more I learn, the better. My name is Nika Suzuki, and I'm a thirteen year old genin. Suddenly a monster let out a horrifying growl. I scowled and stood up, I'm hungry again? I walked from my bedroom to the kitchen. The clock read 12:30A.M. I'm up late again too!

I opened the fridge, and to my dismay, there was nothing decent to eat.

Damn.. I sighed and closed the fridge. I grabbed a candy bar from the cabinet and went back into my bedroom.

I held the candy bar in between my teeth as I tied my shoulder length blonde hair up. I peeled the bar open and took a bite.

I sat back down in my chair and opened the book once more.

Three chapters down.. Twenty four more to go.

Kitahs point of View:

"Come on Kitah, you need to be able to do this before the Chuunins come around" My father said to me. I was breathing heavily. "But Daddy, we've been doing this for hours! Can't I have a break?" I asked. My father was insisting on me learning the Ashii family's special technique: The nine dragons, but it just wasn't working for me.

"Real ninjas don't take breaks! Try again" he ordered.

I groaned and did the hand seals. "Wind element-Nine dragons technique!" I yelled. Nothing happened, like usual.

"Sorry daddy.. I just don't think I can do it" I said sheepishly.

"Of course you can do it, just try a little harder.. focus more chakra into it"

He instructed. I nodded. "This is my last try.. After this I'm going to almost be outta chakra" I replied, then doing the hand seals once more.

I focused the majority of my chakra onto the air. I watched in pure surprise as the wind picked up, and a large dragon shaped tornado appeared.

"Did I do it?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yes Kitah, you did" Father said with a proud smile.

I grinned and flipped my long wavy reddish brown hair.

"I should've known I could do it" I said with a confident smirk.

"So Daddy, what's the next amazing technique you're gonna teach me?" I asked. Father laughed and patted my head. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kit" he said. "HEY! don't call me that!" I said in aggravation at my childhood nickname.

Rins Point of View:

The rain was worsening as the night went on. But I didn't mind, I liked it. I sat on my doorstep, watching the rain pour down. It was one of the rare occasions when my long purple hair was loose, instead of tied by a ribbon on the side of my head. Konohakagure is a peaceful place late at night like this. My mind couldn't stop wandering to that little girl I saw in the market.. she had long matted black hair, a torn up kimono, and the saddest eyes.. She's obviously an orphan.. Like I am. Feh, why do I even care about a stupid kid? I have better things to worry about.

I stood up and walked inside my small house. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water. I leaned on the counter, my gaze drifted to my team picture. Yuki Aika and Kenji Ruko look like fools, like always.

I sighed deeply as I went into my bedroom. I set the water glass down on the nightstand and turned the table lamp off.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One-

Nika's Point of View:

A loud ringing noise awoke me from my pleasant sleep. I groggily reached for my alarm clock.

My eyes widened as I fell off the bed, I groaned and smacked the alarm clock off. I wasn't expecting to be so close to the edge.. I stood up and stretched. The clock read 7:00. I got a nice long shower and went into the kitchen. I hummed as I opened the fridge. I grabbed the milk and a box of cereal. I ate happily. Almost time to meet up with my sensei! I scavenged for my ninja clothes, that consisted of a dark purple tank, a long sleeve mesh undershirt, and black knee length shorts. Once I found them I quickly put them on. I looked at the clock. 7:55. Eh?! I'm going to be late!! I ran out of my apartment in a flash. "Hello Nika!" the old lady who worked at the smoothie hut greeted me. "No time to stop today! I'll come by later!" I replied and ran a bit faster. The training grounds came into view, I skidded to a stop and grinned cheesily at my team. 'Late again, Nika?" Reiko asked. "I'm so sorry Reiko-sensei! It won't happen again!" I exclaimed frowning. "You said that last time. You're lucky I'm so lenient, most senseis wouldn't put up with it" She said shaking her head. I noticed Kitah trying to conceal a giggle. I glared at her. "Alright. It's been a little while since we met up last.. Have you three learned anything new?" Reiko asked. Kenta shrugged. A wide grin spread on Kitah's face. "I have! I learned one of my clans techniques!" She exclaimed. "You finally learned that? Didn't it take like a week?" I asked with a smirk. "Shut up. It was a hard one! At least I'm good with them." She replied with a glare.

"Girls. Calm down. Nika, how about you?" Reiko asked. "Well, I've been reading up on a lot of medical techniques.. so yeah, I guess." I replied. "That's great. You know that the Chuunins are coming up shortly, yes?" Reiko asked. We nodded. She held up three pieces of paper. "I want you three to take it." She said with a triumphant grin. My face fell. I can't do something like that.. not yet at least..

"Hell yeah! I'm ready for it!" Kitah said pumping her fist. Kenta shrugged. "I suppose I am too" he agreed. Both of my teammates faced me, awaiting my answer. "You two take it then," I said with a shrug. "All three of us have to, or none of us can take it. So please take it, Nika-chan" Kitah begged. I hesitated, then gave in. "Fine. I'll take it." I muttered.

Rin's point of view:

I put my hands in my pant pockets as I walked around town. Mostly every team was training, including mine, but I wasn't with them. I don't need to train, I'm good enough already. I smirked a bit. This will be my teams second attempt at the Chuunins, and I'm positive that we will not fail this time. I noticed Nika's team out of the corner of my eye. I scowled. Our eyes met. I narrowed my eyes, and she soon did too. That Suzuki and I have been rivals ever since the first day of Academy, and that's not just because our clans, The Asuka's and Suzuki's, have been enemies for decades. I am from the Village Hidden in the Wind, Ryokokagure, and she is from the Village Hidden in the Water, Sekikagure. I walked away from their training grounds, and into my own. Kenji and Yuki looked at me. "Shut up" I said coldly. Kenji started to open his mouth. "I said shut up" I snapped. "How is your training going?" I asked them raising an eyebrow. Kenji grinned sheepishly. "Good I guess.. why don't you join us, Rin-sama?" he asked. "Feh. You both are pathetic. Fine, I will help you with your training" I decided with a sigh.

"But only because I want to pass this time. And not lose because of your mistake, Kenji" I said with a slight glare. Kenji looked down, ashamed. "Kitah and Nika are taking the test this year, do you know what that means?" I asked. "Um.. there's going to be cute girls?" Kenji asked. Yuki shook his head in dismay. "It means that we're going to have to work really hard this year." Yuki replied.

"Right, since there's no way in hell I'm going to lose to that wench." I said with a smirk.

"You're too competitive, Rin-Sama"Kenji muttered. I glared.

"Anyway.. let's get started!" I ordered.

They nodded in agreement, of course.

Kitah's point of view:

I took a deep breath as I collapsed on the ground, and grinned.

Kenta smiled slightly at me. I returned the smile.

Kenta Aliyu.. the most attractive man in the world..

he has messy black hair, and the cutest green eyes.

Nika sighed deeply. Her blue eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Don't worry about it Nika, your phobia shouldn't cause you any problems" I reassured her.

She glanced at me. "I doubt that, Kitah" she replied.

I doubt it too, but oh well.

I can't wait to show off my new techniques! "Kenta-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, looking confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Oh.. was just wondering since you weren't talking much" I replied with a smile.

"I'm going to go head home and read some more" Nika said standing up. I stood up and smiled slightly.

Nika was the shortest out of the team, standing at only 4'8'', and I was the tallest at 5'7''.

"Alright, I'll go home too. Bye Kenta-Kun, bye Nika-chan" I said as I headed in the direction of my manor. I opened the door and went inside. I instantly got greeted by my mother. "Welcome home, baby girl!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Thanks mom" I replied taking my shoes off and leaving them by the door. "When's Dad coming home?" I asked. "Oh,, later tonight,, why?" she asked.

I shrugged as I sat on the couch. "Just hoping he'd train me some more.. since we're taking the Chuunins!" I replied with a grin. Mother smiled and sat next to me. "Good luck, baby girl" She said. I smiled. "Thanks!"


End file.
